Penculikan Lenalee
by Green Walker
Summary: Lenalee hilang dari kamarnya. Siapa yang punya kerjaan? Apakah Noah? Atau? OC dan OOC sepaket. RnR...


Belom dapet inspirasi untuk lanjutin fic yang belom complete. Malah dating nih inspirasi. Hahaha. Enjoy yah!

…

**Dislaimer: **Hoshino Katsura

**Rate: **K

.

.

.

Pagi yang muram. Mendung. Cowo berambut putih bangkit dari alam mimpinya. Menuju pembersihan-kamar mandi.

.

Lelaki berambut merah beranjak dari dunianya. Sadar ayam sudah berkokok. Menuju ruang pribadi-kamar mandi.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam mengerjapkan mata. Mengamat jendela. Gelap. Tidur lagi.

.

Pemuda berambut putih dan merah berpapasan di depan kafetaria.

"Allen. Udah bangun, ya?" tanya lelaki berambut merah.

"Kau sendiri sudah bangun, Lavi? Ku pikir kau tidur berjalan," kata Allen senyum mengejek. Lavi menepuk bahu Allen dan menyeret masuk ke kafetaria.

.

"Seperti biasa, nafsu makanmu luar biasa," kata Lavi _sweatdrop_. Allen tak menghiraukan ucapan Lavi. "Herannya, kamu ngga berubah kayak Hulk," kata Lavi sambil cekikikan. Allen menatapnya, tapi tak menggubrisnya. "Kanda pasti belom bangun," kata Lavi yang dijawab anggukan Allen.

'Lavi hari ini cerewet, ya?' pikir Allen.

Dua detik kemudian.

"Gawat! Bahaya! Keadaan darurat! Musuh datang! Tidaaaakkkk!" teriak Komui di kafetaria, membuat semua orang di sana memuntahkan makanannya, kaget.

"Ada apaan, Komui?" tanya Lavi dengan tampang males. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Lavi membatin, 'Jangan-jangan sepatu Lenalee ilang sebelah lagi.'

"Lenalee ilang!" kata Komui histeris.

"Apaan?" tanya Lavi ngga yakin.

"LENALEE ILANG!" teriak Komui.

"Ilang? Emangnya Lenalee benda, dikata ilang," kata Allen yang udah bersihin mulutnya. "Jalan ama Bak-chan mungkin," lanjut Allen. Bazooka mengarah ke depan mata Allen.

"Kalau sampai itu terjadi..." kata Komui memajukan Bazooka. "...aku perlu membunuh satu exorcist," lanjut Komui. Allen merinding.

"Di kamar Kanda kali. Dia kan belom bangun," kata Lavi santai. Bazooka mengarah ke Lavi.

"Jalan! Menuju kamar Kanda," kata Komui nyodok-nyodok lengan Lavi. Orang-orang di kafetaria nyengir setan.

.

"Mau diketok nih?" tanya Lavi ragu.

"Digedor!" suruh Komui masih menodongkan Bazooka.

"Nanti kena tebas, loh. Aku masih sayang kepala," kata Lavi.

"Allen! Gedor!" suruh Komui. "Kalo ngga mau, Lavi gue makan," lanjut Komui. Lavi memberi ekspresi memohon.

"Gampang," kata Allen.

TAKK. TAKKK. TAKK.

"Sapa?" tanya suara dari dalam.

TAKK. TAKKK. TAKK.

"Siapa, sih?" tanyanya lagi. Dibarengi dengan suara gesekan logam. Menarik Katana.

TAKK. TAKK. TAKKK. TAKK. TAAKK. TAAAKKK.

"SABAR WOY!" teriak orang itu.

KRIEEETT!

Allen mundur tiga langkah. Pedang terhunus ke depan mata...

Lavi!

"Woy, Allen yang gedor! Bukan gue!" protes Lavi. Ditodong Bazooka dan Katana bukan keberuntungan dipagi hari.

"Ada Lenalee ngga di sana?" tanya Komui to the point.

"Ngga. Lo tanya yang waras dikit dong. Emang si Lenalee ngga tau ruang ampe nyasar ke kamar gue?" kata Kanda menurunkan pedangnya.

"Lenalee ilang, Nda," kata Allen.

"Ilang, ya? _Beli_ lagi kan bisa," kata Kanda menguap.

"LU PIKIR ADEK GUE APAAN?" teriak Komui.

"Jangan emosi dong, Komui. Kanda kemaren makan pembersih lantai. Otaknya agak rusak pagi ini," kata Allen berusaha menenangkan amarah si harimau, tapi membangkitkan emosi si singa.

"Apa? Ulang lebih keras!" suruh Kanda mengarahkan Katana ke depan hidung Allen.

"Ah, aku lupa bicara apa tadi," kata Allen dengan senyum meminta ampun.

"Aku sepertinya melupakan sesuatu," kata Komui menurunkan Bazookanya. Menaruh jari di dagu. Berpikir.

"Apaan?" tanya Lavi, Kanda, Allen.

"Ohh, aku tadi menemukan surat di kamar Lenalee," kata Komui polos.

"Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh!" teriak Kanda berapi-api, tapi dicegah Lavi dan Allen.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Allen.

"Aku lupa gara-gara kau bilang jalan-jalan ama Bak-chan atau di kamarnya Kanda," kata Komui. Udah salah, nyalahin orang pula. Komui mengeluarkan kertas. Isi kertas...

Lenalee tak ada di kamar, ya? Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, dia sedang berteriak di tempatku. Lenalee kami culik. Kami mau orang-orang bernama Allen, Lavi, Kanda yang mengambil Lenalee. Dia akan tetap selamat. Tapi jika kalian melapor ke polisi. Yah, kau taulah. Tempat kami ada di Jalan xxx nomer x daerah xxxxxx. Kode pos xxxxx.

"Kita terkenal, ya?" kata Lavi ngengir.

"Emang buat apa kita lapor polisi? Kita lebih kuat dari pada polisi. Derajat kita di atas polisi," dengus Kanda.

"Kebanyakan sensor. Nih orang suka hentai kali. Alamatnya ngga jelas," kata Allen.

"Disensor demi nama baik," bisik Lavi.

"Oohh," balas Allen.

"Tanggapin serius dong!" bentak Komui. "Allen! Lavi! Kanda! Pergi dan selamatkan Lenalee! Ini tugas dariku!" teriak Komui, lalu memberikan surat itu pada Allen. "Dengan Allen pemimpinnya!" lanjut Komui.

"Apa? Si moyashi? Kita kan lebih lama hidup dari pada dia!" teriak Kanda shock.

"Nurut aja! Berangkat sekarang!" teriak Komui.

"Yes, Supervisor!" teriak mereka kompak (dengan Kanda yang ngga minat) lalu melangkah ke kamar masing-masing. Siap-siap.

.

Di kereta api. Diskusi kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa pelakunya, ya?" tanya Allen.

"Paling ulah iseng Noah," balas Lavi.

"Mana mungkin? Kalo nangkep exorcist pasti langsung mereka bunuh. Kurang kerjaan," kata Kanda.

"Bisa saja mereka berniat memanggil kita lalu menghabisi kita sekaligus. Sekali tepuk, empat lalat mati," kata Lavi.

"Benar kata Kanda. Mereka bukan orang yang suka bertindak dengan cara seperti ini. Mereka akan langsung menghabisi kita jika keluar dari sarang," kata Allen.

"Mungkin otak mereka sudah direparasi," kata Lavi santai. Allen mendengus.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Lavi menggantung kalimatnya beberapa detik. "...senang ya nanti ketemu Road?" tanya Lavi menggoda.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Allen. Mukanya memerah. Sakit, malu, marah? Entahlah.

"Sebentar lagi sampai," kata Kanda.

.

"Ini alamat rumahnya," kata Lavi.

"Ada dua bodyguard. Kalo Noah, ngga mungkin pake bodyguard, kan?" kata Allen, tetap bersikukuh bukan Noah pelakunya.

"Ayo masuk!" kata Kanda. Mereka melangkah mendekati dua bodyguard penjaga pintu. Bodyguard atau penjaga pintu?

"Permisi. Kami dipanggil untuk datang ke sini," kata Allen.

"Tuan rumah ini tidak mengatakan akan menerima tamu pada kami," kata salah seorang dari mereka. "Kalau mau masuk, lawan kami," lanjutnya.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu," bantah orang yang lain. "Kita adakan permainan," lanjutnya.

"Permainan seperti apa?" tanya Allen. Menelan ludah. Melihat mereka yang super jumbo.

"Dua dari kalian melawan kami. Seorang lagi mencoba membuka pintu ini. Jika pintu berhasil dibuka, kalian bertiga boleh masuk. Tapi jika kami mengalahkan kalian berdua dan seorang lagi belum berhasil membuka pintu, kami akan menyerang si pembuka pintu, dan membunuh kalian bertiga sekaligus," katanya.

"Memangnya pintu itu susah dibuka?" tanya Lavi.

"Untuk membukanya, kalian harus tau kodenya," kata si jumbo membuka pintu kecil di dekat pintu masuk yang besar itu.

"Mirip brankas, ya?" komentar Lavi.

"Kode ini hanya bisa ditebak lima kali. Jika salah, benda ini akan mengeluarkan suara dan kami akan tahu. Selanjutnya tebak saja sendiri," kata orang itu. Tanpa komando, kami berunding. Berangkul-rangkulan.

"Siapa yang mau nebak kode?" tanya Kanda.

"Aku cuma ahli mengingat. Aku lemah dalam analisa," kata Lavi.

"Apa lagi gue. Waktu test IQ iseng dari Komui, gue yang terendah, kan?" kata Kanda jujur.

"Oh, test IQ itu ya. Exorcist yang hasil IQ-nya tertinggi kan Lenalee. Yang kedua..." kata Lavi tak melanjutkannya. Lavi dan Kanda melirik Allen.

"Apa-apaan kalian lirik-lirik?" tanya Allen takut.

"Come on, Allen," kata Lavi.

"Lo yang tebak kode. Lo kan ketuanya," kata Kanda.

"Hah? Aku kan spesialis bertarung," Allen mengeluh.

"Lo ketua! Kalo ngga mau, mending Harakiri aja! Bunuh diri karena gagal menyelesaikan misi," kata Kanda sadis.

"I... Iya. Aku yang buka pintu," kata Allen. Mereka selesai berunding.

"Lelaki berambut merah dan hitam ini yang akan melawan kalian. Aku yang buka pintu," kata Allen.

"Oke. Kita mulai," kata salah seorang dari mereka. Menerjang Lavi dan Kanda. Mereka bertarung di depan pintu besar itu. Allen berlari ke pintu yang memperlihatkan keypad. Ada keypad angka 1 sampai 9, juga 0. Lalu keypad 'Clear' dan 'Enter'. Allen berpikir. Tak bisa konsentrasi mendengar mereka bertarung.

"Hanya lima kali. Seharusnya mereka memberiku petunjuk," gumam Allen.

GRUUUKKK!

Suara perut Allen, mengamuk.

"Lapar. Tak bisa konsentrasi," kata Allen. Kanda mendengarnya.

"Selesaiin kodenya! Nanti ku traktir soba," kata Kanda bertahan dari serangan dengan Katana-nya.

"Soba. Itu kan makananmu," keluh Allen. "Soba? Soba? Ah, aku tahu!" seru Allen.

"Moyashi, cepat ah. Dia merepotkan," kata Kanda terpojok. Terlihat Kanda sedang menghunus-hunuskan pedangnya ke lawan. Ganti. Lawan Kanda yang terpojok.

Allen mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

"Bukan. Bukan. Bukan yang ini. Ini juga bukan," gumam Allen. Apa yang dicari?

'Ngga ada tepung. Kalau belom lama dia pernah membuka pintu ini, pasti keringat di jarinya masih menempel di keypad. Semoga!' batin Allen. Tapi tak tampak tepung di tas Allen.

"Waaaa!" jerit Lavi. Terlihat ia terpeleset jatuh. Kesempatan bagus untuk musuhnya menyerang. Allen ingin menolong, tapi ia tahu itu melanggar peraturan. Kembali ia melihat isi tas. Cemilan, sapu tangan, novel, pensil, pulpen, pakaian ganti, cemilan, cemilan, cemilan... Apa yang bisa digunakan?

"Aha!" seru Allen. "Pensil!" kata Allen mengambil pensil setelah meletakkan novel di tanah. Mengeruk isi pensil dengan kuku tangan kirinya. Mengeruk di atas novel.

"Ngga apa lah cover novelnya jadi lecet," gumam Allen. Lalu ia mengangkat novel sampai dekat dengan keypad, dan meniup isi pensil ke keypad.

"Bwahahahaha. Hahahaha," tawa Allen. Kanda dan Lavi yang mendengar langsung merinding. Allen menatap keypad-keypad itu. Tersenyum puas. Tapi segera berakhir saat mengetahui keganjilan.

"Nah, sidik jari mereka terlihat di tombol 2, 4, 6, dan 'Enter'. Lalu susunannya bagaimana?" tanya Allen pada diri sendiri.

"Hei, boleh aku bertanya?" teriak Allen melambai-lambaikan tangan ke dua penjaga itu.

"Apa?" jawab mereka setelah berhenti sejenak.

"Ini kodenya ada berapa digit?" tanya Allen.

"Empat," teriak mereka kompak dan melanjutkan pertarungan.

"Wah, artinya ada angka yang dobel. Kalo kecurigaan Lavi benar, seharusnya kode ini membentuk nama Noah ato semacamnya. Kalo disamain ama keypad hp, 'N' ada di angka 6, 'O' ada di angka 6, dst. Jadi 6624?" gumam Allen. Ia mencoba menekan angka itu, dan enter.

JRAAAKKKK!

"Terbuka! Horeee~" girang Allen. Yang bertarung berhenti.

"Wah, kalau begitu kami kalah. Silahkan masuk," kata dua penjaga itu. Allen Lavi Kanda langsung masuk.

"Ngga perlu harakiri. Ngga perlu harakiri," kata Allen girang. Mereka menapakkan kaki di halaman rumah.

"Wah, gimana caramu buka pintunya? Hebat!" kata Lavi.

"Aku... Pake petunjuk 'Noah' loh," kata Allen.

"Tuh, kan. Aku bener. Noah. Kanda, bilang makasih dong ama Allen," kata Lavi.

"Che! Memang dia menolongku? Kata 'terima kasih' ku terlalu berharga diberikan padanya," kata Kanda.

"Ya sudah, aku takkan pernah menolongmu," kata Allen.

BRUUUKKK!

Kanda terpeleset kulit pisang.

"Hihihi. Memang aku takkan menolongmu," kata Allen.

"Che! Kau merencanakannya!" kata Kanda melotot.

"Aku tak selicik itu..." kata Allen nyengir. "...dan tak sebaik itu membuat jebakan," lanjut Allen.

"Moyashiii! Asal lo tau, gue belom pernah nyoba 'sate moyashi'!" Kanda geram dan hampir menebas Allen.

"Udah deh, jangan kayak anak-anak," kata Lavi melerai. "Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi kita muter-muter loh," lanjut Lavi.

"Masa sih?" tanya Allen.

JDAARRR!

SSSHHH!

"Wew, hujan," kata Lavi santai.

"Jangan hujan-hujanan, dong!" kata seseorang memayungi mereka -walau tak muat- dari belakang. Mereka menoleh.

"Ty... Tyki!" kaget Allen.

"Nih, ada satu payung lagi," kata Tyki ngasih payung ke Lavi. Lavi berdua pake payung ama Kanda. Tyki ama Allen.

"Kalian ngapain di sini?" tanya Tyki. Ramah. Ramah?

"Kita bicarakan di dalam," kata Allen.

"Wah, wah. Kau mau ketemu Road ya?" kata Tyki sedikit cekikikan. Allen mencoba menghantam wajah Tyki. Meleset.

"Hei, sejak kapan Noah dan exorcist jadi akur?" bisik Lavi ke Kanda.

"Sejak salah satu exorcist akan menikah dengan Noah's ark," bisik Kanda.

.

"Kalian cukup basah. Keringkan dulu diri kalian di..."

"Cukup basa-basinya! Serahkan teman kami!" kata Allen keras.

"Teman? Maksudnya?" tanya Tyki bingung.

"Lenalee," kata Lavi.

"Hmm. Kita bicarakan di dalam saja," kata Tyki membuka pintu. Bergegas ke salah satu ruang. Diikuti tiga sekawan.

.

Di kamar Tyki.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan.." kata Tyki duduk di kursi belakang meja. "...siapa yang mempermainkan kalian?" tanya Tyki.

"Hah? Jelas kau yang mempermainkan kami!" teriak Allen.

"Bukan. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa pada exorcist. Setidaknya sampai hari ini," kata Tyki.

"Apa ini?" tanya Allen mengeluarkan kertas. Surat penculikan.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi yang jelas..."

"Kalau tak mengaku..." kata Allen memotong kalimat Tyki. "...akan ku acak-acak rumah ini sampai menemukannya. Mulai dari ruang ini. Ayo!" kata Allen.

"Ayo!" teriak Lavi.

"He... Hei. Jangan bercanda. Aku ngga tau teman kalian. Wajahnya saja lupa. Hei! Allen! Letakkan vas bunganya! Kau rambut merah. Jangan angkat-angkat ranjangku! Hei rambut panjang, jangan obrak-abrik lemariku. Hei!" teriak Tyki bingung.

.

"Lenalee! Kemana saja kau? Kami bingung mencarimu!" teriak Komui meluk-meluk Lenalee. Lenalee?

"Aku cuma jalan-jalan melihat koleksi aksesoris terbaru sama Bak-chan," kata Lenalee.

"Bak-chan? Benar yang dikatakan Allen. Lalu surat apa di kamarmu itu?" tanya Komui.

"Surat? Surat apa? Mungkin Bak-chan yang naruh. Soalnya kami berangkat pagi buta. Takut kehabisan. Maaf ngga bilang-bilang dulu, kak," kata Lenalee.

"Bak-chan sialan!" kata Komui mengambil hp-nya.

.

"Bahkan tombol bawah tanah pun tak ada di sini," kata Allen masih mengobrak-abrik.

"Allen! Hentikan! Mana ada yang seperti itu," kata Tyki.

TETT. TEET.

Hp Allen bunyi. Ia mengangkatnya.

"Oh, Komui. Ada apa?" tanya Allen. Lavi dan Kanda mendekat ke Allen.

"Jadi? Lenalee ngga diculik? Kertas itu cuma kerjaannya Bak-chan?" tanya Allen histeris. Lavi dan Kanda merasakan firasat buruk.

"Apa? Lenalee jalan-jalan doang ama Bak-chan?" teriak Allen. Mematikan hp-nya.

"Usaha dan tenaga kita sia-sia. Ayo kita pulang!" teriak Allen kesal.

"Close!" teriak Tyki. Pintu kamar tertutup.

"Eh?" bingung Allen menoleh ke Tyki. Melupakan sesuatu.

"Bereskan dulu apa yang baru saja kalian kacaukan!" kata Tyki.

"Jadi babu bukan hal yang selamanya menakutkan," kata Lavi menghibur diri.

"Setelah ini kita ke tempat Bak, kita bunuh dia!" kata Kanda.

"Ya!" teriak Allen dan Lavi.

"Ya, setelah kamarku rapi," kata Tyki. Mereka membereskan kamar Tyki dengan pasrah. Dengan muka muram.

**~The End~**

Sad ending ya? Wkwkwkwk. Jangan lupa review ya. Plis. +plakk+.


End file.
